Wrecking Ball
by CrazySerena13
Summary: Jade and Beck have to do a scene together for Sikowitz's class. Set during the episode Andre's Horrible Girl.
**A/N: Okay, so I got the idea for this scene months ago. I really loved it, but since it doesn't happen until season three I was hesitant to do anything about it, but I just figured screw it, I am going to write it and publish it now as a one-shot. So, this happens during Andre's Horrible Girl, before Beck and Robbie go to help Cat and Jade restring the guitar and fix the window. Think of this as a little sneak peak into Season Three ofmy Victoriously Jade series. :p**

 **You should listen to Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus since that was the inspiration for this scene. I am aware that the song didn't even come out until the last episode of Victorious aired, but I am choosing to ignore that pesky little fact. Let's just pretend that the song had been out for at least a year before this story takes place, okay?**

 ***Disclaimer*- I literally do not even own the shirt I am wearing right now. So as to Wrecking Ball and Victorious, definitely not mine.**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

 **Wrecking Ball**

"Hey."

"Yeah, hey."

Almost three fucking years of intense conversations together, and now our typical exchanges were reduced to three words.

"Hey."

"Yeah, hey."

Three fucking words.

* * *

"Alright class, today I have a new and exciting exercise to do with you all!" Sikowitz said as he strode into the classroom in his bare feet, one hand holding a coconut with a bendy straw sticking out of the end, and the other holding a bundle of papers.

"Oh, do we get to work with monkeys?" Cat asks, bouncing up and down in her seat next to me, and clapping her hands in excitement.

"Uh, no. Nothing but thespians of the human variety will be performing on this stage today," he says, jumping up onto the raised platform.

"So what's this new exercise?" Vega asks, perky as always.

"Yeah, and uh, what makes it so exciting?" Andre asks, with a bit of reservation in his voice.

"I'm so glad you asked, my adorable little kumquats," Sikowitz grins, sitting down and crossing his legs on one the two chairs placed in the center of the stage. "You are going to pair up and perform cold readings today!"

I can't help but look around at the rest of the class confused. "What's so interesting about that? We do cold readings at least once a week in here!" I ask, annoyed that he had sparked my interest, only to disappoint me. Just like everyone else.

"Aaahhh, but _these_ ," he indicated the papers in his hands, "are lyrics to popular songs. You cannot sing the lines, but must perform them as a straight play." Sikowitz leaned back in his chair with a big grin and nods his head repeatedly, as he watched all of us take in this twist with satisfaction. "I told you it was going to be a new and exciting way to perform a scene."

"Sounds cool," Andre says as he nods his head in approval, and I silently agree. This definitely could be interesting.

"But don't a lot of songs say the same thing, over and over again?" Robbie asks. "Won't that get repetitive?"

"Ah...yes, they do! But that is where you will have to use your creativity to make the lines seem fresh and new!" he explained.

"Ohhhh, fun!" Tori says, smiling.

"Ugh, must you always be so damn cheerful?" I ask, rolling my eyes. Why does she ALWAYS seem to be in such a good mood?

"Let's see, who to go first?" Sikowitz stands up and begins to pace behind the chairs on the stage. "Jade, my little social misfit, and Beck my people pleaser- you're up first! Park your rumps right here!" Sikowitz says gleefully, tapping the back of the two chairs that are placed on the otherwise empty stage.

I hear Cat let out a small gasp beside me, and I swallow and slowly stand up. Beck and I haven't said more than three words to each other since that night at Vega's house last week. I've been trying to avoid any kind of forced social interaction with him, luckily it really hasn't really been that difficult. We only have Sikowitz and lunch together this semester, and I've been spending my lunch hours rehearsing my song for the upcoming jazz concert next month. Up until today I haven't had to deal with getting paired with Beck for a scene.

"Uh, hey," Beck says awkwardly, as we both sit down in the chairs on the center of the stage.

"So what song as we supposed to be doing?" I ask Sikowitz, ignoring Beck and holding out my hand for the script.

"Ah…..well for you two, I have chosen a very intense scene. I want you to really feel your emotions," Sikowitz says, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Sure thing," Beck says, holding out his hand for the script.

"I mean it. I want you to really dig deep and-"

"Just give us the song!" I shout, wanting to just get this fucking scene over with so I can distance myself from Beck once more.

"Here you go," Sikowitz quickly thrusts the papers in both our hands and jumps off the stage and plops down in Beck's vacant chair. " Remember that you just need to read the lines like you would any other scene. Okay? Jade, you're person one and Beck you're person two. Your lines are each highlighted for you. All right? And go!"

I look down at the script in my head and see the first line, instantly recognizing the familiar lyrics, and feel my throat constrict.

" _We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain. We jumped, never asking why,"_ I say monotonously, my face buried in the script in my hands.

"Jade!" Sikowitz yells at me. "With feeling, remember?"

I sigh and squeeze my eyes shut for a moment.

I can do this.

I can do this.

I am Jade fucking West.

I can do this.

I take a deep breath, open my eyes, lower my script, and turn towards Beck. " _We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain,"_ I stand up. " _We jumped, never asking why."_ I said, turning to him.

" _We kissed, I fell under your spell,"_ Beck says, standing up and taking a step towards me.

" _A love, no one could deny,"_ I say with a small ironic smile, thinking how true that was.

" _Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you,"_ Beck says,and I turn away from him. It just fucking figures that he would luck out and get this line. That's exactly what he fucking did. Walked away on almost three years. Three fucking years!

" _I can't live a lie, running for my life,"_ I say walking across the room and away from Beck. " _I will always want you,"_ I look back at Beck briefly, and then back down to the floor.

" _I came in like a wrecking ball. I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls."_ Beck says, walking over to stand next to me.

" _All you ever did was wreck me,"_ I say, and he reaches out and gently puts his hand on my arm. I shake it loose immediately and turn away from him. " _Yeah, you wreck me."_

Beck grips his script with both of his hands and as he reads everyone can hear the frustration ringing in his voice. " _I put you high up in the sky and now you're not coming down."_

I spin around and look at him. " _It slowly turned, you let me burn,"_ I say pointing at him accusingly, " _and now we're ashes on the ground."_

Beck walks behind one of the chairs and grips the back of it so tight, his knuckles turn white. " _Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you."_

" _I can't live a lie, running for my life,"_ I say, looking down at my script, and swallowing the lump in my throat. " _I will always want you,"_ I whisper.

" _I came in like a wrecking ball,"_ Beck says, shoving the chair slightly that he had been leaning on, and begins to walk over to me. " _I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your wa-"_

" _All you ever did was wreck me!"_ I interrupt Beck's line.

" _I came in like a wrecking ball,"_ Beck says, stepping up to me. " _Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung!"_ He yells, shooting out his arm and knocking both of the chairs back a couple feet. I watched, shocked as they fell backwards. This suddenly isn't just a scene anymore. For either one of us.

" _Left me crouching in a blaze and fall,"_ I say, flashing back to me curled up in a ball in the front seat of my car, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down my face, shocked that he didn't open the fucking door and come after me. " _All you ever did was wreck me,"_ I yell at him and slowly turn away. " _Yeah, you wreck me."_

I feel Beck grab my arm. " _I never meant to start a war,"_ he says and I turn to face him. " _I just wanted you to let me in. And instead of using force, I guess I should have let you win,"_ Beck says, looking me intensely in the eyes. Like he was begging for me to trust him. Fuck that! I DID trust him. And he broke that trust when he didn't come after me.

" _I never meant to start a war,"_ I say, stepping back from him. I really didn't. I didn't want to fight with Beck all the time. But I just don't understand why the fuck he cares what other people think about us. He always bitches at me for not talking and opening up. HE doesn't fucking talk to me either! " _I just wanted you to let me in. And instead of using force, I guess I should have let you win,"_ I say, and bite my bottom lip to stop it from quivering. I take a shaky breath. " _Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you."_ I say honestly. I DIDN'T walk away. Beck did. I gave him the choice to open the door and come after me.

"Jade, that's not your line dear. See you are Person #1," Sikowitz says.

" _I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love,"_ I say, ignoring my teacher and dropping my script, as I walk up to Beck. Fuck following the assigned lines. This isn't just a damn acting exercise anymore.

" _All I wanted was to break your walls!"_ Beck yells at me, dropping his script.

" _All you ever did was wreck me!"_ I scream at him, shoving him hard with both my hands.

" _I came in like a wrecking ball,"_ Beck says, anger bubbling over in his voice. Good, I hope he fucking FEELS something for once.

" _Yeah I just closed my eyes and swung!"_ I take over his line, and banging my fists against his chest. I'm the one that gave him a choice. He chose to not open the door.

" _Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_ ," he chokes out, looking shaken as he grabs hold of my wrists.

" _All you ever did was wreck me!"_ I say honestly, feeling all the fight drain out of me. I never left him. He left me.

" _Yeah, you wreck me,"_ Beck says quietly, letting go off my wrists and putting his hand on my cheek and looking into my eyes.

" _Yeah, you wreck me,"_ I whisper quietly, and feel my chest tighten and turn away from him, trying to steady my breathing.

The room is silent for a beat and all I can hear is the pounding of my heart and my own ragged breathing.

"That was magnifique!" Sikowitz claps his hands together and jumps onto the stage as the rest of the class erupts in loud applause.

I quickly swallow a couple times and turn back around to face the rest of the class, refusing to look over at Beck.

"Beck! Jade! That was wonderful. True, you disregarded my scripts that I took many painstaking hours perfecting on how the scene should flow- but no matter! You made it all your own. Bravo!" He swings one arm around Beck and another around my shoulder and squeezes. "And THAT class, is how you perform a song as a scene!" Sikowitz says, looking over the entire class and taking his arms off of Beck and me. "I mean, you could just feel the emotion. It's like you could just cut the tension with a knife," he says, pacing back and forth.

I am still struggling to breath properly and waiting for my chest to not feel so damn tight. I'm looking at my clenched hands, willing the tears to stay at bay and the knot in my chest to loosen.

"I mean, you could just feel the raw hurt from both of them!" Sikowitz said. "I mean, it was like this song was just speaking to them!"

"I um, I have to go," I say, jumping down from the stage and grabbing my backpack quickly.

"Jade?" I think I hear Beck's voice say quietly, but honestly wonder if it is just my imagination.

"Jade!" Cat says sympathetically, touching my arm.

"I'll call you later," I say, and walk quickly out of the classroom, unsure of where I am going, just knowing that I need to get the hell away from that class and everyone in it.

 **A/N: PLEASE, please review and let me know what you think. Remember that this was just kind of like a preview scene of upcoming Victoriously Jade.**


End file.
